Timeline of the Old West and American frontier based on Mickey and Friends
'Timeline of the Old West and American frontier based on Mickey and Friends '''it is one of the story in the Old West and Wild West, Cowboys, Indians or Ranches. It is based on the video games, comics, and television from Mickey and Friends. 1930 * In the Mickey Mouse cartoon, ''Pioneer Days, Mickey and Minnie take a covered wagon out west with other pioneers, but they are attacked by Indians. 1934 * In the Mickey Mouse cartoon, Two Gun Mickey, Mickey battles Pete, who robs Minnie of her money from the bank. 1945 * In the Goofy cartoon, Californy 'er Bust, Goofy Goof takes a covered wagon on the overland trail from Pennsylvania to California with other pioneers, and get attacked by Indians in the process. * In the Pluto cartoon, The Legend of Coyote Rock, Pluto tries to protect a flock of sheep from Bent-Tail, a coyote. 1951 * In the Donald Duck cartoon, Dude Duck, Donald goes on vacation to a dude ranch and gets a totally uncooperative horse as a mount. 1952 * In the Goofy cartoon, Two Gun Goofy, Goofy goes made a sheriff of a small western town. 1953 * Donald decides to visit a Dude ranch for two weeks, it was appear in Donald the Dude. 1954 * In Chip 'n' Dale cartoon short, The Lone Chipmunks, Black Pete is wanted for terrorizing and robbing towns in the Old West. 1965 * A series of Western-themed cartoon shorts is cobbled together to make a film called Donald Duck Goes West and released overseas. 1974 * In Le leggendarie imprese di Topolino Kid series, Topolino Kid e Pippo sei-colpi, was a first appreance in story an Mickey Mouse as Topolino Kid, Goofy as Pippo Sei-Colpi and the dog Susanna. * In the comic Companhia Teatral Peninha, Fethry's theatrical troupe makes a theatre of Donald's house, Fethry Duck dressed as a roman, a pig-nose dressed as a cowboy, a duck-bill dressed as a greek and a dog-nose dressed as a viking. * Pena Kid and the wooden toy horse Alazao-de-pau was appear in the first comic title Uma Missão Espinhosa, and the appears the villain as Ze' Cejames and the Duckbill as Jane K. Lamidade. 1975 * One of the characters, Donald Duck as Donald Kid, Scrooge McDuck as Patatinhas, Gladstone Gander and Beagle Boys as Metraltons, and Clantons was appearance along with Pena Kid in the comic issue Título Duelo Ao Pôr Do Sol. * Pequeno-Grande-Índio and Pes-chatos (Indian tribe) was appears in the only-issue, No Território Dos Pés-Chatos. 1976 * Phantom Blot as Joe Mancha was appears in the issue Pena Kid X Joe Mancha. 1977 * Tim-Rim-Rim the Dog was appear in the issue O Ladrão Misterioso. 1983 * In A Conquista Do Oeste, Pena Kid beats his opponents singing and playing banjo. 1984 * Dr. Von Xato and Torniquete was appears in the issue O Fabuloso Dr. Von Xato. * Dugan Duck as Biquinho Kid was appear in the story Biquinho Kid 1985 * In Pena Kid encontra Penélope Jones, Penélope Jones, a lady thief kidnaps Pacheco, the barber owner to rob his grandfather's hidden treasure. 1987 * In DuckTales episode, Ducks of the West, Scrooge's oil reserves are suddenly dried up. He goes to the land of the cowboys to find out why. 1988 * Claudionor Destino was appear in the only-comic A Balada De Riacho Manso. 1990 * Little Golden Book release a Cowboy Mickey. * In the video game Adventures in the Magic Kingdom, Goofy and Mickey appears as Cowboys, Mickey yells go to the ride an Mine Cars and find the 3rd Station. 1991 * In Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers comic book, the second part of Coast to Coast: Westward Bound and Gagged!, The Rescue Rangers, Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget, Monterey and Zipper goes to the place, Del Fargo's Doomed Gulch and find the Cowboy Dinosaur, Dale is dreaming as Sheriff Dale. * Prof. Cordeiro Boimanso, Sheriff Chico Vardão, Al Catra and Lin-Lás was appeared in the only-comic Convenção Bovina. 1993 * In Goof Troop ''episode, Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral, When Max doesn't want to wear his glasses, Goofy tells him the story of their ancestor Mopalong Goofy who wore glasses. * In ''Goofy's Hysterical History Tour, Goofy goes to the clean a Wild West and go find to the Gunslinger Pete. * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2, Chip and Dale, to find a Fat Cat, Monterey and Gadget finding a keys, we go to the Western World. * Elias Tuto, Elói Q. Véio, Irmãos Ferradura, was appeared in the only-comic O Expresso Para Prosperidade. ''Pena Kid and his horse travel on disguise to catch mysterious stagecoach thieves. 1994 * In the video game ''Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibouken, Mickey Mouse find a the Western and stop the Cowboy Pete, and Rescuing Donald Duck. * Margo do Oeste was appears in the issue A História De Margô Do Oeste. 1996 * The Heroine Daisy Duck's Western Heroine, Margo do Oeste, go a duel vs the Beagle Boys. * Little Play-A-Sound releases a Roundup Ranch. * In the comic, The Vigilante of Pizen Bluff, Scrooge returns to the United States and joins up with Phineas Taylor Barnum, Angus McDuck, Geronimo, Buffalo Bill Cody and Annie Oakley in a mission to recover money stolen from the Dalton Boys. 1999 * In ''Mickey Mouse Works'''s mini-short, Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe, Goofy demonstrates the beautiful, yet dangerous, sport of stunt rollerblading, but once he gets rolling, he has trouble putting on the brakes, Goofy was costuming a Cowboy from rope. * In Mickey's Racing Adventure, Mickey Mouse and Friends goes to save the carnival, a Frontier Adventure, Pete appears as Cowboy to compete race. 2014 * Donald Duck appears as Cowboy in the flash game Lost In Time Target Trail. 2015 * In the italian comic, Topolino Kid, Pippo Sei-Colpi, Pena Kid, and Susana was re-apprears in the comic Prologo. * In Mickey Mouse TV series episode, Bronco Busted, Mickey enters a rodeo competition in order to bail his friends out of a desperate situation. 2019 * In DuckTales episode, The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck!, in The Old West, Scrooge and Goldie form a band of outlaws and stage a heist to save a small town from corrupt businessman John D. Rockerduck. See Also * Timeline of the Terrors Histories and Diabolical Vampires based on Mickey and Friends Category:Timeline Category:Alternative Identities